Hybrid-electric vehicles include an internal combustion engine (ICE), at least one electric machine that may be configured as an electric motor or as an electric generator, and a traction battery. The traction battery provides power to the electric machine for propulsion and some accessory loads. Vehicles that utilize a high-voltage traction battery may be referred to as electrified vehicles. The traction battery has a state of charge (SOC) that indicates how much electric charge is held in the battery. To increase the SOC, a hybrid-electric vehicle may employ multiple methods including charging the traction battery using the momentum of the vehicle to turn a generator, operating the ICE to turn the electric machine configured as a generator, and electrically coupling the traction battery to an external charge station, also referred to as “plugging in” the car. When a hybrid vehicle is plugged in, the time to charge the traction battery is limited by the amount of energy with respect to time, typically measured in terms of watts, which can flow from the charge station to the vehicle.